With Friends Like These
by Yanelle
Summary: Who would have known that Arthur Kirkland, the prim and proper SC President are friends with Lovino Vargas, the new kid with a potty mouth, Ivan Braginski, the intimidating Russian exchange student, and who's Matthew Williams? Well, Francis was sort of aware, but who cares about that?


A/N: And another fic from me! Too many plot bunnies in my head and they demand to be written, so even if I'm not finished with my current fics, I'm posting this. To those who are reading In Dreams Lie the truth, I'm not giving up on that fic, some other plot bunnies wanted to be written, that's all. Well, please enjoy another multi-chapter fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, if I did, England and Austria would be paired to many nations, and it would be canon! That's how pairable they are.

Warnings: T for language and the BTT.

* * *

Just to help you out:

"insert text" – speaking out loud

'_insert text' _– Arthur's thoughts

"_insert text" _– someone else's thoughts

"_insert text" _– text message or someone calling

* * *

CHAPTER I: I'm back SB

"Come on Franny, Toni and the awesome me are going to the rooftop to skip last period. You better be coming with us rather than being stuck here, not awesome, kesesese." Gilbert "self-proclaimed awesome" Belshmidt was in front of the Student Council Vice-President. Toni, or Antonio Fernadez-Carriedo was looking at the bulletin board across the room. Francis Boneffoy, the SC vice-president was busy signing papers.

"I am sorry mon ami, but if I don't finish signing these papers, mon petit lapin would be very much upset." The Frenchman was still signing and reading papers.

"Why are you suddenly worried about upsetting Arturo?" Antonio asked without looking away from the bulletin board.

"Toni's right. What are you worrying about? Eyebrows throwing you a teacup? Kesesese."

"What are you two doing here? This room is reserved for Student Council members only. The frog is busy. Now if you two would just leave this room, preferably now." Arthur Kirkland, the SC President was standing in front of the door.

"Eyebrows! What a surprise seeing you here, right Toni?" Gilbert looked at Antonio, who just glared at Arthur.

"Arturo." Antonio finally spoke.

Arthur glanced at Antonio, noticing the Spaniard's intense glare and he stared at Antonio blankly and replied. "Antonio."

A staring contest began, the Spaniard with his fiery glare and the Englishman's blank cold stare. Gilbert and Francis just looked at each other, mentally coming up with a plan to carefully end the staring contest. The last time they made a minor mistake of whispering to each other, and it just got worse. Any slight noise, would alert Arthur and Antonio and the staring fight would turn physical.

Just as the four Europeans were in such deep silence, someone's phone rang. The ringtone was The Delicious Tomato Song. Everyone blinked. Gilbert, Antonio and Francis, also called the Bad Touch Trio or BTT for short, stared at Arthur. Arthur was an otaku, but only a select few knew of this, and the BTT were one of those select few. They did not know what the song was about, but it was in Italian then Japanese, so it had to be Arthur's.

Arthur blushed and took out his phone, a smile gracing his lips. He had this ringtone for only one person so he didn't have to look at the name of the caller. He opened his phone and answered. "Hello, Arthur Kirkland speaking."

"_Hey! SB, where are you?"_ the voice from the phone said.

"Hello to you too, Lovino. I'm at school, why?" The members of the BTT were staring at each other, Gilbert and Antonio looking at Francis, silently asking who Lovino is.

"_Well, where exactly? I arrived fucking earlier than expected so rather than fixing my fucking stuff, I decided to look for you. Now where the fucking hell are you SB?"_

"I'm at the Student Council room now. Where are you now?"

"_I'm in front of the school fountain, just in front of the fucking school gate."_

"Okay then, I'll be there as fast as I can. Stay put Lovino."

"_Like, duh, SB. You don't need to fucking tell me."_Lovino hung up and Arthur looked at Gilbert, Antonio and Francis.

"Gilbert, Antonio, you better not be here when I come back. Francis, finish those papers before the Headmaster comes here." And with that, Arthur left the Student Council room and headed to the school fountain with a smile on his face.

As Arthur left, Antonio and Gilbert began asking Francis questions.

"Franny, who's Lovino? You better tell the awesome me everything you know."

"And why was Arturo looking so happy while he was answering this Lovino?"

You might ask why did Gilbert and Antonio ask Francis. The answer to that is that Arthur and Francis are childhood friends and they both live in the same neighbourhood. Antonio and Gilbert live there too, but they just moved a few years ago. Nobody knows Arthur more than Francis, Kiku, Arthur's Japanese friend, and a certain someone.

"Well, Lovino Vargas is one of Arthur's best friends since they were toddlers. He used to be Arthur's neighbour until Lovino's parents decided to go back to Italy to raise Lovino and his brother Feliciano. But I think they still kept in contact."

"Vargas? So this Lovino is Senor Vargas' grandson? And Feli's brother?" Antonio curiously asked Francis.

Feliciano Vargas is the happy-go-lucky freshman who lives a house down from Antonio's. Arthur's house is between theirs. Antonio is very fond of the freshman, having somewhat similar personalities, with both being so happy all the time.

"Oui. Lovino is petit Feliciano's older brother. But I do not remember much of him except that he and mon petit lapin were inseparable in their childhood." _"I guess I'll just let them figure out the rest. I'll have to say as minimum as possible, or else mon petitl lapin would kill me."_

"Someone, except Kiku, actually gets along with Eyebrows?" The German, er, self-proclaimed Prussian was grinning like an idiot, oh wait, that's just how he smiles.

"But if Feli and Lovino are brothers, then, why didn't Lovino transfer here?" The oblivious Spaniard is actually asking good questions.

"As far as I know, Lovino stayed longer in Italy, I'm not sure why. Feliciano just got here earlier to live with their grandfather earlier, I suppose."

"This is getting boring, kesesese. Are we going to the rooftop, or not?"

"Sorry Gil, but I have to finish this before either mon cher or the Headmaster gets here. I do not want to see mon petit lapin angry at me before the Headmaster arrives, or the Headmaster arriving to find these papers not finished."

"What would she do, give you detention? Kesesese."

"I wish that's just what she'll do, but no, she'll have something a million times worse."

* * *

While the BTT were talking about Lovino, Arthur was on his way to meet the said Italian. As he was walking towards the front doors of the main building Arthur did not notice someone running behind him, and that someone after getting behind him crept his hands at Arthur's waist and lifted him up a few inches.

"Artie!" A loud obnoxious voice of a certain American was heard.

"Let g-go of m-me, y-you bloody wanker!" Arthur was struggling to get away from the American's grip. '_Oh good Lord, why is this bloody wanker's grip so tight? The way he's holding me – gah!'_ A heavy blush was evident on the Englishman's face.

"What if I don't want to?" Arthur could sense the smug and teasing grin of the American.

"A-Alfred F. Jones, if you do not let me go this instant, I would have to use drastic measures." _'You're testing my patience, aren't you, boy?'_

"Make me." A smile crept onto Arthur's face.

"You asked for it, wanker." Arthur jabbed his left elbow to Alfred's chest making the American loosen his grip a little bit and lean onto a door of an empty room. He raises his elbow to hit Alfred's face, with Alfred's glasses falling in the process. Arthur slips off from the American's grip and handcuffs Alfred's hands onto the handle of the door. He always carries two handcuffs for emergencies, with this being one of those so-called emergencies. The American was so stunned by being elbowed that he was too late to notice that he was cuffed to the door.

"Artie! You win, get these handcuffs off me!" The American was struggling with the handcuffs.

Arthur picked up Alfred's glasses and hanged them on Alfred's shirt. "Sorry luv, I did tell you that I'd take drastic measures. Well, I guess you'll have to wait for classes to end so that Matthew would get you off those cuffs."

"Could I at least wear my glasses?" Alfred was pouting. _'Oh stop that irresistible pout! Why do you always use that on me?'_

Arthur sighed, "Sorry Alfred, but I won't do that. You still have about thirty more minutes until the bell rings. Okay then, I'll be leaving now, cheerio!" Arthur started walking back towards the front door, he didn't pay attention to the shouts coming from the American to release him. Little did he know what the American was thinking at that moment. _"Artie, why are you just so damn sexy?"_

* * *

Lovino was not much of a patient person, he had Arthur to do that for him. But what was Arthur taking so long, he knew that this school was huge, but he knew that Arthur should have been here already. Finally, after a total of fifteen minutes and thirty-seven seconds, Arthur Kirkland came running towards him.

"What took you so fucking long SB?" Lovino was acting indifferent, but Arthur knew Lovino too well to see that his best friend was disappointed that he took so long to get here.

"I'm sorry about that Lovino, but I had trouble going here. Someone just had to ambush me while I was going here." Arthur gave a sheepish apologetic smile.

"Ambushed you? Who, why and how would someone fucking ambush you?" Lovino was curious and he was trying his best to not look furious. _"Someone jumped on SB? Who is the fucker? That asshole better stay away from SB from now on, or else the ass would be answering to the Italian mafia."_

"It was just a, uhm, friend, if you could call him that. He just had to startle me while I was walking in the main hall. No need to worry, Lovino, he's cuffed on a doorway now. I'll just have to text Matthew to uncuff him after class. That'll show the wanker." Arthur took out his phone and sent a text to Alfred's brother, Matthew Williams. After sending the text, he looked at Lovino.

"So, welcome back. Good thing you would be staying for good now, yes?" Arthur was smiling at Lovino.

Lovino smiled back. "Yeah, after years of being in Italia, I'm finally back here. About fucking time."

Arthur laughed. "Well, you could have come back earlier with Feliciano, but you decided to stay a bit longer there."

"Yeah, yeah. I just made sure Feli was settled in with nonno before I move back here. Mama and papa would be staying, because of business and stuff."

"So, since you're going to start class tomorrow, would you like a tour of the academy?"

"Sure, SB. Lead the fucking way." Arthur chuckled, how colourful the language his best friend has, even after years of not seeing each other personally, they are still as close as ever, no space for awkwardness.

Arthur started walking towards the side of the main building. "Since I feel that you'll just trouble the lad who's cuffed to a door in the main hall, I better show you the main building last. The poor lad had enough, I think. So I'll show you the other buildings first, then the garden, and lastly the main hall."

"Hey, SB, you're part of the Student Council, right?"

"I'm the president, yes. And Francis is the vice-president. We haven't found anyone else to fill up as secretary and treasurer and maybe we'll also need a public relations officer, but I'm still not sure. Why?"

"Just asking, there's no need for a fucking reason why."

Arthur continued his tour of the academy, but of course, knowing Lovino, he'll only want to know places he would actually want to go, such as art rooms, possible classrooms, the different libraries "It's not like I'll study there, you'd be either in fucking class or in your SC office, or in one of these libraries. Don't look at me like that SB." the restrooms, the nurse's office "It isn't like I have to go there, but Feli is a total klutz." And other miscellaneous places he could just go to.

The final bell of the day signalling the end of last period rang, and they were in Arthur's favourite garden. Arthur loves this garden not only for the beautiful rose bushes, but also for the ambiance the place gives.

"You can see them here, am I right SB?" Lovino was staring at a tree.

Arthur blinked. "Pardon? See what exactly?"

"Stop playing stupid SB, you know what I mean – the faeries and those other creatures you can't stop talking about."

"Oh, you still remember that." Arthur smiled. "Yes, this is the only place in the whole academy where I could see them. This place is hardly visited by anybody except for me and the Headmaster. No one else knows of this place, well, except for you now. You still believe me, right Lovino?" Arthur was staring at one of the rose bushes.

"Of course I do. When I was young, I heard from nonno talk about people he met during his trips that has the sight. You already know of that, right? A-and I'm your friend, I believe in you."

"Of course, thanks for believing in me, Lovino. It really means a lot to me." Arthur looked at Lovino with a smile on his face. Lovino smiled back.

"Just don't make me repeat that ever again, i-it's fucking embarrassing." Lovino was blushing, oh how adorable are these two tsunderes.

Arthur chuckled. "Of course. Do you want me to show you the Student Council room now? Since the final bell rang, I guess we can go there now. I'll just show you the main hall tomorrow."

"Lead the way." Lovino followed Arthur to the Student Council room. To call it that is actually an understatement. The SC office is actually a building on its own, it has its own facilities, such as the lobby, restrooms, a meeting room, a small auditorium, the main SC office, the president's own office, a kitchen, dining room and other rooms.

"You call this the SC office? But this is a fucking building on its own!" _"This is just a fucking student council, but why own a separate building? Mio Dio, this is fucking insane!"_

"Well, the student council is extremely busy, and we even barely go to class, and we handle different affairs. We take charge of the dormitories inside the academy. We also hold meetings with the different club heads, small conferences and the yearly school assessment by the board here."

They were still walking when Arthur noticed that the way towards the main office was too quiet. Lovino noticed it too. "Hey, SB, is this place really that quiet with only you and the French bastard on the council?"

"With Francis having Gilbert and Antonio as friends, this place wouldn't be this quiet. And knowing Gilbert and Antonio, they wouldn't just leave even if I say so. Something must have happened, maybe Headmaster already arrived."

"It's fucking weird to hear you call her Headmaster."

Arthur and Lovino were now in front of the Student Council main office. Arthur placed his hands on the knobs of the double doors. "Here goes." Arthur then opens the door and they both see a woman with red hair sitting in one of the upholstery in the spacious office. Gilbert and Antonio were sitting uncomfortably in front of her. Francis was not there, he must be preparing tea.

Arthur and Lovino entered and the office. The woman noticed someone entering and stood up to glance at them. Arthur spoke first. "Good afternoon, Headmaster."

Emerald eyes stared back at similar emeralds. The woman smiled. "Arthur, you don't have to call me Headmaster here." The woman then glanced beside Arthur, just to see Lovino. "Lovino! Darling, it's nice to see you again, you've grown up. I'm guessing Arthur already gave you a tour."

"Hi Mrs Kirkland, er, I mean Ms Holle" Lovino sheepishly greeted the headmaster.

Arthur stared at Francis' friends, the two looked at him too when Lovino said Mrs Kirkland.

Gilbert spoke up. "The Headmaster is your mom?"

Arthur stared at Gilbert blankly. "Yes, the Headmaster is my mother, what of it?"

Genevieve Elizabeth Jane Holle-Kirkland looked at Arthur, then turned to the albino. "Arthur, don't be like that. Yes, Mr Belshmidt, I am Arthur's mother. We just decided to act formal at school."

"Ms Holle, I'm sorry but there's no lemon tea, would Earl Grey be fine?" Francis steps out of the small room behind the main office.

Everybody stared at Francis. Arthur's mother was first to speak. "Francis, Earl Grey is fine, it is one of my son's favourite tea."

Francis laughed. "I see everyone in this room already know that you are Arthur's mother, oui?"

"Yes, oh Francis, Lovino is back!" Genevieve showed Lovino to Francis.

"Welcome back Lovino, staying for good, I presume. Mon petit lapin would be glad about that."

A "I'm not your little rabbit bloody frog!" and "Don't you dare call SB that, you perverted French bastard!" were heard from Arthur and Lovino at the same time.

"Ohonhonhon. Still getting along, I see." Both Arthur and Lovino blushed.

"Since I already have these papers, I'll be taking my leave now. It was a pleasure meeting you Mr Belshmidt and nice to see you again Antonio. Thank you for the delicious tea, Francis. Welcome back Lovino, you'll be coming to dinner this Saturday, correct? You too Francis? Gilbert, Antonio you two are also welcome. Arthur, darling, why don't you also invite your other friends, have a sleepover or something, and don't forget to invite your Russian friend and Matthew and his cute younger brother." Genevieve winked at Arthur.

"Mother!" Arthur was blushing again.

"Of course Mrs Kirkland, Arthur would be doing that. I would personally see that he does what you say." Francis was fast to reply to Arthur's mother.

"Well then, I'm taking my leave now, see you all on Saturday." Genevieve Kirkland closed the door of the meeting room.

Deafening silence enveloped the office for a few minutes. Then, Gilbert spoke. "Franny! Toni! You didn't tell me the Headmaster is Eyebrow's mom!"

"I thought you knew mon ami. Arthur and her has some resemblances."

"Francis, I think you mean shave his eyebrows, put a red wig on him, make him wear a business dress with fake boobs and heels and you'll have a copy of the Headmaster." Antonio's comment earned a nod from Francis and a protest from Arthur.

"I do not have that much of a resemblance to her!" Arthur looks at Lovino, "Do I?"

"Sorry SB, but they're right."

"SB?" Antonio asks Francis and Lovino.

"SB is short for Skinny Bitch, that is how Lovino calls mon cher ever since Lovino learnt how to curse. He gives nicknames to people, just like Feliciano, except Lovino's is, well, more colourful, but creative nonetheless." Francis answered.

"Let's go, to my office Lovino, I think the map I wanted to give you is there." Arthur opened the door to his office and the two left the three idiots arguing about what outfit would look good on Arthur if he dressed as a girl.

"Well, what a fucking welcome."

* * *

A/N: This is the longest I ever wrote for a chapter, just saying, yeah, not that long, but still… This was just a friendship fic, then I just had to add the USUK part, there would be pairings, but I think it would focus more on the friendship of Arthur to Lovino, Ivan, the BTT and Matthew and what's happening at the academy and the student council. R&R if you like, and please be welcome to correct any grammatical mistakes. Oh and if some of you are reading Sophomore Slumps or Comeback of the Year by Jinxx Dranconett, you'll see where I got SB from, it stuck to me, okay? Again, please feel free to correct anything and I hope you liked it!


End file.
